


In a Dream

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [57]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post Gia's Death, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 57 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Gilijah with the prompt: You don't have to say anything.





	In a Dream

Elijah was not sure why this woman always seemed to be in his dreams. They always started the same with him in front of the piano about to play as he always did. Before he could make any music though he could hear a violin.

He stopped and looked around before he saw her.The face was almost familiar as if it was on the tip of hi tongue. Those beautiful eyes that would watch him as he stopped to watch her. Usually he would just watch her in awe but he couldn’t do it this time. Every time he would wake up, frustrated that he had let himself go without figuring out who she was.

The man opened his mouth but before he could say anything she shook her head.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Gia tells him with a simple smile.

Elijah is not sure why but he agreed to that with a simple nod.

Within the blink of an eye the scene had changed, something that had never happened before.in the dreams. Now they were in a bar, not the one he played in but one where jazz music played.

His regular clothes had been traded for a suit which felt fitting for him while she was in a purple cocktail dress. Making his way over he moved and put a hand on her waist and holding her other hand. As he guided her around he nearly lost himself in the music.

He twirled around the little dance floor as he tried to figure out how he knew her.

“You’re not going to figure it out- not yet anyways.” Gia tells him.

“Well you at least have to let me guess.” Elijah asks her.

Gia considers it for a few moments before she nods, “Alright you get one guess.”

Elijah raises a brow, “Only one guess? Well now it feels like a lot of pressure.”

The both laugh before Gia nods at him. “Just one guess so what is it going to be?”

“I am going angel- you are too beautiful to not be an angel.” Elijah tells her with a smile.

“Sort of… you’ll figure it out I promise.” Gia promises, kissing him. 

Elijah’s eyes close as he enjoys the kiss. When he opens his eyes he realizes that the dream is over. The angel is gone and he is back sleeping in his bed. “I’ll figure it out someday.” He mumbles before rolling over and falling back asleep.


End file.
